


Their First Christmas

by herman_the_moth



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Cosette and Marius  were happy to discover that Christmas is their favorite holiday - and later on they always remembered with fondness the first time they spend it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphrasiefauchelevent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrasiefauchelevent/gifts).




End file.
